Something You Can't see
by SexySelena666
Summary: Sakura was blind, she was a freak in many's eyes, she was a harlots daughter. It was to be expected for her to be alienated. But for her to be almost completely functional? That's something you don't see. Of course, crash landing on a desert like planet with an escaped convict and hammer-headed creatures that ate anything and everything wasn't too common either...


_Summary: A blind, fully capable, pink haired rich girl…now that's not something you see every day. Of course hammer headed creatures that eat everything and anything isn't either…._

When you're in cryosleep you're not supposed to be able to be awake. But for some reason, whether it be the fact of my constant darkness, or the grueling hours I spent honing my senses to compensate for my loss of one, I was still partially ware.

It was like that feeling that you get either right before you fall asleep or just coming out of a deep slumber that could have lasted hours to days, you're not fully awake, but you have enough of consciousness to be partially aware.

Just like I was able to smell and hear, but it didn't seem to process. I smelled maybe forty passengers, give or take a few. I smelled alcohol, sweat, leather, the heady scent of both females and males, and something else. It was more subtle, less obvious….like that of a predators scent. In my half lucid state I nearly snorted in laughter. The whole predator and prey thing was so cliché it wasn't even funny.

Distantly I heard a thud and it faintly registered that my head had fell back against the back of the chambers we were to be 'transported' in. the thud gave me a flash back of 'home'.

"_God Sakura! You just can't get anything right can you?!" shouted my 'tutor'._

_Quivering, I hunkered down in my seat._

_I was six years old at the time_

"_You're worse than your father said! You even more useless than he said! You can't even recite the Laws of Physics!"_

_Unlike my half brothers and sisters I was not allowed to have the childhood or freedom they did. I was a freak, a cripple, and most importantly, a harlot's daughter. I was blind, my green eyes covered in a film, seemingly pupil-less, that my father said was similar to the eyes of some one in a Slam who received something called a 'Shine Job'. I was told that almost every day. I was called 'Slam Eyes' by some children and the ones that would try and stick up for me were called 'Accessories' to the 'Crimes' I committed. After a while the helped stopped coming _

_I heard the rustle of clothing at the man's arm indicating he was ready to strike. _

_Preparing myself for the blow a servant came bustling in._

"_Sir! Lady Haruno has arrived!"_

_The tutor grumbled something under his breath about me being 'bloody useless' and stalked off. The smell of flour and sweet buns told me it was Nadia, one of the kinder servants who didn't call me a cripple. The swirling of skirts, spreading the scent she carried indicated that she turned to me._

"_Come now, we must get you ready."  
Though her voice was rough her hands were gentle, asking, rather than demanding I get up._

_This was the only time I was treated like a normal human being. When my mother came. My mother….a strange thing to say considering she was only here occasionally, But I knew she loved me. She told me that much, and being around so many lying people, I could practically __**smell**__ a liar._

_Nadia gently led me to my room. It was extravagant, but it was lonely, not one person besides the occasional servant and my mother came to my room other than to scold me._

_Sitting me down on a stool, she started diligently on my long hair. She brushed out the long curly mane commenting idly on how thick it was getting. She twisted into a simple but prettily crafted bun. She then took me out of my simpler dress and slipped me into a gold dress quickly lacing up the corset I wore tighter to indicate it was an important occasion. _

_She led me once again to a parlor where I would wait for my mother to return from 'pleasing' my father._

_This is how it always is. It never ceases to remind me who my mother is. _

_Three thousand, five hundred and fifty six breaths later my mother came in._

"_Sakura darling! How are you?"_

_My mother smiled, how did I know? I have no Idea, must be the bond between the mother and a child. Maybe it was because she was the only one to smile at me._

_As always, I replied with a simple, polite statement that was the furthest from the truth. My mother –Satoka meaning 'wise flower'- was a beautiful woman, and she also had a beautiful heart. I couldn't bear to tell her the way things really were here._

_My mother then took me out to the garden. She held me in her lap and told me stories. That was the only time I had real human contact. She would play with my hair and tell me exactly what she saw. I would reach back and touch her face, asking what the colors were even though I had them memorized. Black hair that fell in sheets, green eyes the same color mine would have been if not for my blindness, skin only a few shades darker then my own which was creamy white._

_Laughing, my mother took me in her arms and held me close as she whispered a phrase that stuck with me since that day._

"_My baby girl is going to survive….she's going to survive and she's going to __**live**__…."_

That's when I woke up completely to the piercing sounds of alarms wailing.

**A/N: Mwahaha~ ! I like this one! I could read this one over and over again! XD So please! Review! Pretty please?**


End file.
